


Black Tie

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gau helps Raikou get ready for a black tie party. Please don't ask why. ~_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any romance involved, but you can't really deny these two.

Gau straightened his suit. He looked snazzy, if he did say so himself. Though he was more exited to see Raikou in a suit. He thought he'd never see it. He was thankful for Tojuro Hattori throwing this party.

Raikou came out of his room fidgeting with his tie, he seemed annoyed.

Gau watched him for a moment secretly loving this. Raikou looked so good. 

"Ugh." Raikou finally gave up. "I can't get this. I'll just go without." He tossed it to the floor.

"Nonsense." Gau plucked the tie from the floor. "It's a black tie party, you have to have one." Gau got close to Raikou. "Here." He started to tie the tie. He was so happy to help Raikou, even if it was something silly. "There." Gau was good at this and was very proud of it.

Raikou touched the silk tie, it was definitely secure. "Thank you, Gau." He kissed his forehead.

Gau blushed a deep crimson red. He was on cloud nine.

Raikou turned away so Gau couldn't see his sly smirk. It was fun to mess with Gau.


End file.
